The Ocean
by Nunah
Summary: Dois amigos de infância que acabam virando inimigos, mas que, depois de anos longe um do outro tentando impedir mais brigas, ela tem que voltar para suas raízes e desenterrar o passado, vendo que é a única que pode torná-lo uma pessoa melhor; e, para isso, terá que passar por cima de tudo e de todos.


_I wonder do you still think of me,_

_I carry your image always in my head._

_[...]_

_And I've look upon it for so many years._

_Slowly I'm losing your face._

_[...]_

Era uma noite de inverno. A garota estava encolhida numa cadeira na varanda do apartamento da mãe. O vento forte fazia seus olhos nebulosos arderem. Ela encarava o horizonte, onde o último vestígio do sol acabava de desaparecer. Pelo menos aquela enorme bola de fogo podia se esconder, fugir, sumir. Mas ela não. Ela tinha sempre que enfrentar os problemas. Tanto de sua mãe, quanto da casa, da escola, dos irmãos. Quando eles aprontavam, quem era chamada na diretoria? Claro que era ela. E ela estava cansada. Queria, pelo menos uma vez na vida, experimentar a sensação de ser livre pra fazer o que bem entender. Ela ainda não era maior de idade, mas isso não importava.

Uma mão tocou seu ombro. Ela suspirou para depois se virar e encarar um homem alto e grisalho. Seu porto seguro. Ele sorria simpático, mas seus olhos estavam tristes; pois sabia que estava fazendo algo que iria machucar muito sua princesa – apesar de estar com 17 anos, ela nunca deixaria de ser sua princesinha de apenas 6 aninhos que corria pela casa derrubando tudo que via pela frente – mas não podia evitar.

"Está na hora, querida." Disse Zeus, apreensivo.

"Sim, pai. Estou indo."

"Athena, eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Você sabe."

"Claro. Eu também... não queria que fosse desse jeito." Disse ela, puxando as mangas do moletom. "É melhor nós irmos logo."

O homem a abraçou fortemente. Há quanto tempo mesmo que não via sua menininha? 4 ou 5 anos talvez...? Ele não queria deixá-la, não com aquela mulher. Os outros filhos também eram importantes, mas a garotinha de cabelos dourados era sua preferida. Zeus sabia que não deveria escolher um entre seus filhos, mas fora impossível. Sempre teve mais ligação com a mais velha... talvez por ser a primogênita. Quando se casou, não pensou que isso fosse acontecer. Nunca. Em hipótese alguma. Mas aconteceu.

Depois de alguns anos, sua esposa se tornou alcóolica. E isso, com certeza, não foi algo bom para a família. A cada dia ela se tornava mais e mais violenta. Tinham vezes em que não voltava para casa ou ia parar na delegacia – e ele sempre tinha que ir até lá. Mas um dia, ele iria cansar. E – apesar de ter aguentado muito mais do que podia – esse dia não tardou a chegar. A mulher não aceitou ir para nenhuma clínica – típico – então ele pediu o divórcio, junto da guarda das crianças. Mas então a sogra se meteu no meio e conseguiu a guarda no lugar dele. Mais tarde, já viúva, ela morreu. Então as crianças voltaram para a mãe – que não tinha mudado nada, só piorara, mas ninguém (além dele, claro) ligava pra isso.

Há alguns dias, a mulher sofreu um acidente de carro. Óbvio que ela não estava sóbria. Prestando atenção na situação, conseguiram fazer com que ela fosse internada numa clínica de reabilitação contra sua vontade. E a dúvida surgiu: com quem ficariam os filhos? Athena era a mais velha, mas ainda assim menor de idade. Ainda cursava o colegial e não tinha um emprego, tampouco ganhava dinheiro. Não que ela fosse uma daquelas meninas ricas e mimadas, pelo contrário, mas seu pai – mesmo estando longe – não a deixava trabalhar. Falava que ela tinha muito potencial por isso tinha que se dedicar totalmente aos estudos (mesmo tendo de lidar com outros problemas envolvendo delegacia, mãe, irmãos e etc).

A conclusão que os "caras" que trabalhavam com aquela papelada da justiça sobre a guarda das crianças tiveram foi a seguinte: agora, elas só tinham ao pai. Mas, apesar de tudo estar aparentemente resolvido, tinha um porém. Sempre tem. Seu pai viajava constantemente. Uma das muitas consequências do trabalho – que não vem ao caso. Por isso, ele – com uma consciência muito, muito pesada – teve de decidir deixar os filhos com outra pessoa. Não comecem a pensar "nossa, que pai desnaturado"; ele queria ficar com os filhos. Mas não parava em lugar algum e não podia levá-los consigo.

E aqui vem um outro porém. Porém, não era exatamente isso que preocupava e entristecia Athena, pois ela sabia que algum dia isso aconteceria, o que ela realmente temia naquele momento, era a pessoa com quem teria de ficar. Um velho conhecido de seu pai.

Cronos. Muito confiável, era como seu segundo pai. Ela o adorava. O problema era o filho mais velho dele. Poseidon. Esse sim ela odiava com todas as suas forças. A questão é que eles já estudaram juntos e digamos que não deu muito certo. Athena até chegou a convencer o pai a mudá-la de escola. Mas agora, ela teria de conviver na mesma casa _e_na mesma – a antiga – escola. Sim, seus irmão iriam junto. Sinceramente, ela achava que junto com aquele cara, eles iriam transformar a casa num inferno ou acabariam se matando e Zeus – Cronos também – sabia disso. Ah, ele sabia. E era por isso que estava tão apreensivo com a reação da filha. Não queria, mas _tinha_de deixá-los lá.

[...]

Athena encarava determinada a porta de um outro apartamento. Tão longe e diferente do seu. Ainda era na mesma cidade, mas não parecia, ao menos pelo clima que continuava chuvoso.

"Não vai tocar a campainha, pai?" Perguntou a vozinha fina de Ártemis, que tremia.

"Vou deixar que Athena faça isso."

"Ah, mana, vai logo, eu tô congelando." Disse Apolo que batia os dentes.

"Desculpe." Falou a mais velha, tocando a campainha. Ela rezava para _ele_ não atender a porta e pelo jeito, tinha muita sorte.

"Athena! Zeus! Quanto tempo... e Afrodite, como você cresceu. Ártemis e Apolo... aposto que continuam aprontando." Disse Cronos escancarando a porta. "Vamos, andem."

"Nem sei como agradecer por ficar com eles..." Disse Zeus dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

"Não diga isso, sabe que adoro eles. É uma pena o que aconteceu com sua... ahn... ex. E Athena acabou se tornando um mulherão, afinal, como a mãe, não acha?"

"Cronos! Olha como fala, seu safado." Os dois riram.

"Acho que Poseidon não vai resistir..."

"Acho melhor não mencionar esse nome perto dela." Disse Zeus ficando sério de repente. "Tenho dó de você, meu amigo."

"Será que os dois não podem se darem bem?" Perguntou Cronos preocupado. "Pelo bem maior, sei lá..."

"Eu não sei, cara, é difícil isso acontecer. Eles não se suportam."

"Fazer o quê, não é? Mas eu queria saber porque eles nunca se entenderam..." Disse Cronos pensativo.

"Ora, é fácil. Athena é uma garota que adora os estudos, nunca vai em festas e odeia pessoas mimadas. Poseidon é mimado, orgulhoso, que não tá nem aí pra escola e só liga para diversão, além de detestar pessoas 'certinhas'. Preciso dizer mais?"

"É, Zeus, pensando desse jeito, você tem toda a razão, mas isso não diminui minhas esperanças que um dia eles se falem sem ser gritando e xingando e nem muda meu medo de que eles acabem por desencadear a terceira guerra." Disse Cronos.

"_Pai!_" E lá vinha a voz que Athena menos queria ouvir. Os dois correram da cozinha para a sala do apartamento, deparando-se com uma cena meio – meio não, super - tensa. Poseidon e Athena – que via TV junto dos outros 3 - se fuzilavam com os olhos. "O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

"Poseidon..." Começou Cronos, calmamente – calmo demais para se dizer a verdade. "Athena... e os outros... eles vão... ahn, morar aqui... entende?"

"Como é?!" Poseidon disparou.

"Zeus não pode cuidar deles. E vocês vão ter que conviver por bem ou _por mal_."

"Tá maluco?" Disse Poseidon. "Eu não quero e não vou ficar na mesma casa que _ela_!"

"Ah, como se _eu_ quisesse ficar na mesma casa que _você_." Disse Athena com desdém.

"Ah, eu sempre soube que você tinha uma quedinha por mim." Disse Poseidon sorrindo torto.

"Ora seu..." Athena avançou, mas foi impedida por Apolo, que apesar de só ter 14 anos, era bem forte para a idade.

"Calma, Athena, ele só está querendo te provocar." Disse o irmão.

"Onde estão Héstia e Deméter?" Perguntou Afrodite – pela primeira vez – tentando quebrar um pouco o gelo.

"Elas já vão chegar." Disse Cronos. "Poseidon, pare com essa palhaçada. Eu sou o dono desse apartamento e coloco dentro dele quem eu quiser. Além de poder também _mandar pra fora_ quem eu quiser. E neste caso é você! Então se comporte antes que eu te expulse daqui!"

"Ah, então você vai escolher _ela_ ao invés do próprio filho? Que decisão correta, _pai_."

"Eu não _quero_ te botar pra fora, mas _você_ está agindo feito criança quando já tem 18 anos!" Gritou Cronos, fazendo as janelas de vidro quase se estilhaçarem. Ele nunca, em toda sua vida, havia falado assim com alguém, mas naquela situação tinha sido inevitável.

Poseidon não respondeu. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e foi pro quarto. Em outras situações ele se revoltaria. Não, ele não era um cara revoltado, mas parecia que seu cérebro estava programado para fazer exatamente o contrário do que as pessoas impunham. Nunca se dera bem com regras ou coisas parecidas. Também não se rebelou porque sabia que seria inútil. Nunca, _nunca_ ganhava uma "guerra verbal" daquela loira de olhos misteriosos. Por isso sempre procurava fugir enquanto havia tempo porque seu orgulho não aguentaria ser ferido – principalmente por uma mulher. Sim, ele sabia que era orgulhoso. E também sabia que era machista. Mas o que fazer quando já se tentou mudar aparentemente de todas as formas possíveis e nunca dera certo? Enfim.

A história daquele cara era bem simples. Seus pais se casaram e ele nasceu. Depois vieram Hades, Deméter e Héstia. Sua mãe morreu no parto de sua irmã mais nova. Desde então seu pai cuidava dos 4 sozinho, e ele ajudava a olhar os outros 3, pois com a vida de médico que tem, seu pai não pára muito em casa, mas suas vidas sempre deram certo.

Bom, como explicado anteriormente, ele e Athena não se dão bem. Eles já foram amigos, sim. Muito amigos. Uma coisa curiosa. Pois quando Poseidon era menor, na época em que eles ainda estudavam juntos, ele não era mimado e orgulhoso e se dedicava melhor aos estudos, mas o tempo e o dinheiro o corromperam, tornando-o no que é agora. Ele passou a odiar pessoas "resolvidas", estudiosos, CDF's – e Athena estava em pelo menos uma dessas categorias - e começou a andar com caras "da pesada". Caras que saíam com o pior tipo de mulher, que gastavam o dinheiro da família como se desse em árvore, só sacaneavam os outros e eram capazes até de terem pego a própria professora.

Entre eles, Poseidon era o mais comportado. Pois não queria sujar o nome respeitado do pai, mas não adiantava muito. E principalmente por esses motivos, Athena se distanciou dele. No começo, Poseidon sofreu. E muito. A única vez que chorou na vida, pela amiga. Nem de sua mãe ele sentiu tanta falta – meio tenso, eu sei, mas é a verdade – mas, impedido pelo orgulho, ele não voltou atrás das decisões e acabou se dando por vencido, esnobando também a antiga amiga.

Entrou no banho morrendo de dor de cabeça. Era coisa demais acontecendo. O que seria dele dali por diante? Não tinha a menor ideia. Quantas reviravoltas aconteceriam com esse encontro? Não queria nem pensar. Brigas? Com certeza. Reconciliações? Como se fosse possível... Poseidon, por mais que queria bem lá no fundo, não conseguiria "se rebaixar" – como ele diz – e _tentar_ alguma reconciliação com Athena. Ele sabia que ela não o aceitaria de volta nem como colega de apartamento, ainda mais como amigos. A sua _única_ saída era_mudar_. Mas isso, ele não sabia e nem conseguia fazer. Pelo menos, não sem ajuda, mas _quem_no mundo inteiro o ajudaria? Só o fantasminha. Talvez nem ele.

[...]

"Athena... Ártemis, Apolo e Afrodite aqui em casa?!" Perguntou Héstia pulando de felicidade.

"Isso vai ser maravilhoso!" Gritou Deméter enquanto Cronos ria.

Aparentemente, os outros – Hades, Héstia e Deméter – já haviam chegado e Cronos contara a novidade, que foi recebida com muita felicidade, mas como o que é bom dura pouco...

"Mas e Poseidon? Ele já sabe?" Perguntou Hades com aquela cara de dar medo, sempre acabando com a alegria dos outros. Os sorrisos se desfizeram.

"Sim, ele sabe. Não ficou muito contente, mas já era de se esperar, não é mesmo?" Disse Cronos. "O importante é que à partir de agora essa casa vai ser mais agitada do que o normal. E onde tem agitação, tem alegria."

"Mais agitada? Isso ser possível?" Perguntou Deméter. "Acho que dessa vez Poseidon não vai estar entre as pessoas alegres, sabem... mas talvez não faça muita diferença."

"É. Talvez." Disse Hades. "Mas então, o que vamos fazer hoje? Quem quer ver filme?"

"Bom, eu acho que vou estudar. Boa noite pra vocês." Disse Athena.

Estudar. Típico.

"Não creio! Tu tens Guitar Hero?" Disse Apolo enquanto fuçava em alguns CDs que tinham numa estante.

"Vamos jogar?" Perguntou Afrodite com aquele seu biquinho de bebê chorão que ninguém resistia.

"Só se for agora." Disse Héstia.

[...]

Athena entrou no quarto de hóspedes. Cronos tinha dito que colocara suas malas lá. Uma caixa, não muito grande nem muito pequena, debaixo da cama, chamou sua atenção. Athena a pegou e colocou no meio do quarto. Estava muito empoeirada, com cara de que não era aberta há anos. Era verde e preta, de madeira. Ela tirou a tampa. Lá dentro tinham fotos. Apenas fotos. Mas não eram qualquer uma, eram _aquelas_ fotos. Na medida que tirava e limpava as fotos da caixa, sua surpresa era ainda mais abalada. Athena não acreditava. Olhou aquele papel que tinha em mãos, mostrava duas crianças brincando na grama do parque. Um menino e uma menina. Eles sorriam. Estavam felizes. Não sabiam o quanto a vida seria difícil para eles dali por diante.

A garota loira sentiu um aperto no coração. Daqueles que as pessoas sentem quando vão chorar, mas não querem e/ou não conseguem. Ainda estava tão entretida em seus devaneios, que não percebeu a entrada de uma pessoa no quarto. Uma pessoa tão surpresa e confusa quanto ela. Athena não queria que a vissem chorando e seus olhos estavam repletos de mágoa quando encontraram aquelas orbes verdes novamente. As lembranças vieram como um balde de água fria. Eles eram tão unidos. Eram irmãos de criação. Um não vivia sem o outro. A vida deles era perfeitamente perfeita. Nada poderia dar errado. Grande ilusão.

Então, de uma hora pra outra, ele se tornou aquele monstro. Foi o pior dia da vida _dela_. Nem se comparava ao dia em que seu pai foi embora ou quando sua mãe quase morreu. Poseidon começou humilhando as pessoas. Ela queria fazê-lo parar, mas ele não ouvia. Até o dia em que ela foi sua vítima. Então, Athena partiu. Não restava mais nada para ela naquele lugar e agora, ela tinha que voltar. E – mesmo não intencionalmente – desenterrar o passado.

Braços fortes a rodearam, como várias vezes antes, e a apararam. Poseidon não sabia o que tinha dado nele. Apenas agira pelo impulso. Mas algo o prendia. Ali, ela finalmente pôde se desmanchar. Por ele, pelo pai, pela mãe, por todos seus problemas. Era errado. Irracional. O que ela estava fazendo? Chorando e sendo consolada nos braços inimigos. Ele também não sabia o que fazer. Ficar ou sair correndo? Consolá-la ou humilhá-la? Chorar junto ou rir dela por ser _fraca_? Paralisado pela surpresa e pela dúvida, ele acabou ali. Olhando o nada. Passando, inconscientemente, os dedos pelos fios dourados. No chão, abraçado a sua antiga garotinha. Ninguém sabia, mas ele jurou protegê-la, e claro, não cumpriu com a promessa. Athena sabia que bem lá no fundo, ela sentia falta dele. Se odiava e se xingava por isso. Tentava de todas as maneiras esquecer seus sentimentos para com aquele cara, mas não dava, não dava! Era simplesmente impossível.

Mas, aquilo não poderia durar muito tempo, não é? O orgulho de Poseidon não permitiria. Foi quando ele se levantou atordoado. Caminhou para a porta e sussurrou pra si mesmo "eu preciso pensar" enquanto saía. Deixando Athena sozinha mais uma vez. Decepcionando Athena _mais uma vez_. Ela apenas suspirou. Sabia que seria assim e agradecia. Agradecia por não ter que voltar atrás e perdoar alguém que desde sempre lhe fez mal. Sempre? Sim, sempre. Porque, para ela, aquele cara não era o garoto que ela conhecera quando ainda era uma menininha. Não era o garoto que lhe fazia feliz. O garoto que a fazia sorrir por um simples "oi".

Na verdade, Poseidon não pensou em muita coisa. Apenas ficava se perguntando o que tinha dado nele. Mas depois de um tempo de insistência, acabou desistindo. Assim como desistira de tudo em sua vida. Virou pro lado e caiu em seu sono profundo – mas não calmo. Ele sempre, sempre sonhava com algo. E esse algo, na maioria das vezes, incluía aquela mulher de olhos cinzentos que sempre mexera com ele. Eles foram só amigos e eram muito novos, mas o que importa? Agora eles já tinham mais de 13 anos, poxa. Como se Athena o deixaria se aproximar dela novamente. Tudo bem que ela acabara em seus braços naquela noite, mas ela estava frágil, desconsolada. Faria isso com _qualquer um_. Poseidon não gostava de ser um qualquer, mas tinha de se conformar antes que fosse tirar satisfação e acabasse fazendo alguma besteira da qual se arrependeria profundamente mais tarde.

Athena tentava lutar, mas as lembranças voltavam. Tudo que eles viveram, tantos os momentos bons quanto os ruins, todos vindo em um turbilhão... lembranças que tanto a faziam muito feliz, quanto muito triste. Lembranças de um tempo que pareciam tão distantes há algumas horas, e agora tão perto... mas só pareciam, pois continuavam distantes. Presas em uma época de ouro que jamais retornaria...

"Pare." ela dizia, tentando juntar seus próprios pedaços; consolar a si mesmo. Não que surtisse efeito, mas pelo menos a deixava menos culpada consigo... pelo menos ela tentou.

Ela mantinha na cabeça que aquilo tudo nunca mais voltaria. Mas um pensamento continuava assombrando-a. Uma vozinha que não se cansava de repetir uma solução. Uma solução muito boa... não. Não daria certo. É como nadar contra a correnteza. Impossível.

Impossível.

[...]

O dia amanheceu nublado, o que era de se esperar. Antes das 6 da manhã, todos já estavam na sala, esperando o café.

"Quem vai nos levar pra escola?" Perguntou Afrodite embaixo de diversas cobertas.

"Poseidon. Não é, Poseidon?" Disse Cronos.

"Ah, certo. Claro." Poseidon respondeu distraído. Apesar dos dois agirem como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele ainda pensava na noite passada. Era algo automático.

[...]

"Oi, amor." Disse Anfitrite se sentando em seu colo.

"Oi." Ele disse. Passando as mãos pelas pernas da namorada. Bem, ela não era sua namorada, não oficialmente, mas eles estavam juntos. Eram mais do que ficantes, ao menos.

"E aí cara, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Disse Ares, um dos seus "amigos".

[...]

Sentada num dos bancos da escola, totalmente excluída pelos outros, Athena observava disfarçadamente a cena com repulsa. Como ele pôde ir tão baixo?

Ela estava ciente de que nada mais poderia a surpreender e agora sabia que tinha se enganado. Anfitrite? Justo ela? Athena e Poseidon sempre a odiaram por ela fazer o papel perfeito de "vadia depravada" e agora... depois de alguns anos... eles estavam... juntos? Tudo bem que Poseidon mudara da água pro vinho, mas ela pensou que ele tinha um pouco mais de consideração... sei lá... e ele nem se importava com as pessoas que passavam por ele com expressões de nojo. Ridículo.

Poseidon virou o rosto, fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem. Por uma fração de segundo, ela pensou ter visto um sentimento estranho passando pelo verde... seria culpa?... não, não seria. Ela desviou o olhar, visivelmente magoada. Já não se importava que ele percebesse o quanto a tinha feito sofrer. Nada mais importava.

[...]

As aulas tinham acabado. Eles haviam se evitado ao máximo a maior parte do dia e se esnobado quando se esbarravam pelos corredores da escola acidentalmente.

Athena decidira ir para casa a pé, já que Poseidon pelo jeito sairia para mais uma de suas noitadas. Mas, uma lembrança recente, a fez parar no meio do caminho.

Naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo, no meio de uma das aulas, ela ouvira um grupinho comentando sobre algo realmente sério que tinha acontecido. Algo que Poseidon estava envolvido. E ela ficara abalada com aquilo. Um misto de surpresa, revolta e indignação tomava conta de seu interior.

Athena deu meia volta e saiu pisando fundo até o estacionamento, onde havia vários garotos, incluindo Poseidon, e Anfitrite encostado em carros. Fora eles, tudo estava deserto. Por isso, Athena chamou as atenções enquanto se aproximava.

"Ora, ora, se não é a metida a sabe-tudo." Disse Anfitrite com um sorriso de escárnio.

"Poseidon, posso falar com você?" Athena perguntou, ignorando a outra.

"O que quer aqui, garota? Sabe que não é bem-vinda." Anfitrite continuou com seu discurso até Poseidon sair andando junto com Athena.

Os dois pararam um pouco mais adiante, quando os outros já não podiam ouvi-los, mas ficaram observando.

"Eu... ouvi uma coisa hoje de manhã." Começou Athena. "Sobre você. E queria saber se é verdade."

"Então diga." Poseidon estava visivelmente sem paciência.

"Disseram que você... espancou um garoto..." Ela disse num fio de voz. "Por favor, diga que não fez isso."

"Tá bem, eu não fiz isso." Ele ia sair, mas Athena o empurrou de volta.

"Não! Quero que seja sincero." Ela falou. "Pelos velhos tempos."

"Está bem, Athena, se você vai sair do meu pé... sim, eu fiz isso. Agora vai embora."

"O-o que? Por que fez uma coisa dessas? Você não tem o direito!" Ela falou desesperada.

Athena só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando sentiu sua face arder. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Não acreditava no que ele tinha sido capaz de fazer. Tanto com o garoto, quanto com ela.

"O que você fez com o aquele menino alegre que um dia eu conheci?" Ela sussurrou encarando o chão antes de sair correndo.

[...]

Athena corria. Corria sem rumo, sem um destino. Não sabia onde estava. Não sabia pra onde ia. Sua visão estava turva, embaçada, manchada, desfocada.

Chegou a tropeçar algumas vezes, mas sempre continuava a correr. Até que suas pernas tremeram antes de caírem sem forças. E ela ficou lá, no meio de uma rua, onde vários carros passavam, correndo perigo de vida. Mas ela também já achava que não tinha mais motivo pra continuar com aquela vida miresável. Apenas seus irmãos precisavam dela, mas eles sabiam se virar.

Depois de um longo período, ela também já não tinha mais forças para chorar, tinha acabado com seu estoque de lágrimas. Sua visão foi piorando cada vez mais, e ela foi tombando no asfalto duro, gelado pela tempestade que agora desabava, fazendo o céu ficar mais escuro do que o normal.

Então, ela sentiu mãos. Várias delas. Pensou que seria ajudada, mas não. Ela já tinha visto aqueles rostos antes... aqueles garotos... lhe pareciam familiares... mas não se lembrava. Sua cabeça não funcionava. Mas ela estava sentindo mais frio. Talvez porque suas roupas estavam sendo tiradas por aquelas mãos fortes. Então, mais uma vez, ela sentiu repulsa. Ela sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas não tinha forças para impedir. Então, como uma onda num mar tranquilo, as lágrimas voltaram novamente.

Ela gritava. Gritava por socorro. Gritava por alguma ajuda. Mas nada, nem ninguém poderia vir a seu favor naquele lugar desconhecido que nem ela sabia qual era. Então, cansada de resistir, cansada de chorar, cansada de implorar... ela apagou. Apagou se entregando ao inimigo, apagou se entregando àqueles que queriam violá-la, apagou se entregando à dor de não poder fazer absolutamente nada.

[...]

Já eram quase meia-noite e nada.

Ela ainda não acordara.

Ele ficava mais aflito a cada minuto que se passava.

[...]

Passavam da 1 da manhã, quando ela finalmente abriu os olhos, mesmo que com dificuldade.

Ela não sabia onde estava. Não se lembrava do que tinha ocorrido nas horas anteriores e nem como fora parar naquele quarto todo branco.

Mas de uma coisa ela estava ciente: aquilo, com certeza, não era o céu.

Porque, se ali fosse de fato o céu, ela não estaria toda dolorida.

"Ela acordou." Ouviu uma voz ali por perto sussurrar.

"Melhor não estressá-la, ouviu?" Disse outra voz.

"Tá, tudo bem, eu não faria isso... acho." Falou a primeira voz... que ela conhecia. Mas o que diabos aquele filho da mãe estava fazendo ali? "Athena...?" Ela disse se aproximando. Sua visão ainda estava bem embaçada, mas ela tinha absoluta certeza que era ele.

"O-o que...?" Ela disse com muito esforço. Sua voz quase não saía e sua garganta doía quando tentava pronunciar algo.

"Eu sei. Sei que não me quer aqui, mas eu não posso ir embora." Disse Poseidon preocupado.

"Vou deixar vocês conversarem. Tentem não discutir." Disse quem ela pensou ser Cronos.

"Bom... você consegue falar?" Ele perguntou. Athena apenas balançou a cabeça fazendo que não. "Quer um papel para escrever algo que queira perguntar?" Ela assentiu. Poseidon pegou um bloquinho de papel que tinha numa mesinha e uma caneta, entregando-os para Athena.

_"Que lugar é esse?"_ Ela escreveu com uma caligrafia deformada. Suas mãos tremiam.

"Você está no hospital, Athena." Ele disse.

_"Por que?... Não me lembro de ontem..."_

"Bem, porque você estava muito mal. Se fizer um esforço... tente lembrar... assim será mais fácil explicar..." Poseidon disse, um pouco incomodado.

Athena forçou a memória, doía, mas sua vontade de saber o que tinha acontecido era maior. Então, em poucos segundos, sua mente foi invadida por milhares de flashes... que se acalmaram... deixando-a ver com clareza o que tinha acontecido antes de apagar.

Seu rosto foi tomando uma expressão sombria. Talvez medo, talvez raiva. Ele não sabia.

_"O que aconteceu depois? Me lembro de várias pessoas. E depois de apagar."_

"Bem, Athena, aquelas pessoas... eram aqueles garotos que você viu no estacionamento. Eles estavam com raiva de você. Eles nos viram discutindo e viram quando..." A voz dele morreu nessa parte. Não gostava nem de lembrar. Sentia uma imensa vergonha nessa hora por ter que admitir que deixou uma marca no rosto daquela garota tão sensível. "Me desculpe por aquilo, eu estava descontrolado... Mas, bem, depois eles acharam que você traria problemas, então saíram correndo, loucos pra te acharem.

"Eu tentei impedir mas não consegui. Anfitrite me segurou. Mas, quando eu cheguei lá, você estava já desacordada. Cheia de roxos e outros machucados. Eu sabia que eles não fariam só isso. Não parariam por aí. Eu sinto muito Athena, mesmo." Ela fez uma careta indicando pra ele falar de uma vez. "Bem... eles... tiraram... sua pureza."

O choque passou por suas veias. Ela já não raciocinava. Pensava na vergonha que passaria. Não, ela não voltaria mais praquela escola. Aquele inferno. Ou ririam dela, ou a tratariam com pena. E ela não queria nem uma coisa nem outra. Além de ela também não estar nas perfeitas condições pra deixar aquele hospital. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu um alívio, adivinhando que tinha sido tratada por um dos melhores médicos que existiam, Cronos. Graças a ele, ela ainda estava viva e melhoraria.

"De verdade, eu queria ter chegado antes." Disse Poseidon entristecido. Ela suspirou pesadamente, aceitando os acontecimentos, e fechou os olhos. "Descanse, Athena, vai precisar." Ele disse para ela que em pouco tempo tinha caído em sono profundo.

[...]

"Pai, eu não sei o que fazer." Disse Poseidon encarando Cronos do outro lado da mesa.

Os dois estavam trancados há horas dentro da sala que Cronos tinha no hospital, discutindo sobre a situação. Poseidon já tinha contado tudo o que havia acontecido, sem esconder nada, por incrível que pareça. Agora, não sabia se seu pai estava com pena, raiva ou algum outro sentimento.

"E acha que eu sei, Poseidon? Você _bateu_ nela!" Ele disse, furioso.

"Eu sei, pai, eu sei. Mas eu estava descontrolado! Entenda isso..."

"Você sempre está descontrolado, Poseidon! Desde aquele dia em que começou a andar com esses _garotos_ mal encarados! Nunca se perguntou porque Athena foi embora? Foi exclusivamente por _sua_ causa! Cai na real." Cronos gritava. Todos no corredor paravam para ver o que estava acontecendo por entre as persianas.

"Foi tudo minha culpa. Tudo minha culpa." Poseidon repetia com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos. Sim, ele estava caindo na real – coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo _mesmo_.

"Sabe... eu acho melhor... você passar uns tempos longe... só pra garantir." Disse Cronos respirando com dificuldade.

"Você tem razão, pai, sempre teve. Me desculpe, eu sou um idiota mesmo. Tudo isso que aconteceu... tudo mesmo... foi por minha culpa. MAS QUE DROGA!" Ele bateu o punho na mesa, fazendo várias coisas voarem. "Eu... eu vou embora..."

"Sim, sim. Vai ser melhor. E quando voltar..."

"Não, pai, eu não vou voltar." Poseidon disse passando pelo pai que agora estava atônito. Ele acabara de mandar o filho desaparecer...

[...]

Uma semana se passara.

Poseidon ainda não aparecera.

Cronos se sentia cada vez mais culpado.

Athena fizera um grande avanço na recuperação. Já andava sem sentir dores e recebera várias visitas de Apolo, Afrodite, Ártemis, Hades, Deméter e Héstia. A presença de Cronos não contava, pois ele dormia direto no hospital desde que Athena chegara lá. Seu pai não pôde ir vê-la, mas ela não se importava, sabia que ele bastante ocupado, viajando pelo mundo, e se contentava em conversar com ele pelo telefone ou pela web can.

Nesse meio tempo, recebera notícias que sua mãe havia melhorado por causa da clínica e que já não insistia tanto em dizer que morreria por falta de álcool, o que fez um pensamento crescer na mente inteligente de Athena. Ela sabia que seu pai ainda amava aquela mulher, sabia que ele só os deixara por causa do vício que ela mantinha, e agora com essas informações, ela pensava que talvez não pudesse ter a esperança de que eles voltassem a ser felizes juntos... será?

Athena estranhou que Poseidon não ia mais vê-la. Ela pensou que ele ficaria com ela... mas fora tola de imaginar que ele poderia mudar depois de tanto tempo...

"Com licensa, mas onde está Poseidon?" Ela perguntou para uma enfermeira que era amiga de Cronos e estava cuidando dela desde o primeiro dia.

"Ah, a senhorita não soube? Ele e o pai tiveram uma discussão feia... o pai praticamente o expulsou... bom, Cronos não seria capaz de uma crueldade dessas, então imagino que o filho tenha entendido as coisas um tanto erradas..." A mulher de cabelos grisalhos disse um pouco triste.

"E-ele foi embora?"

"Sim, sim." A enfermeira disse.

"E a senhora sabe quando ele volta?" Athena perguntou quase pulando da cama.

"Ahn, ele disse que não voltará. Mas qual o seu interesse nisso?"

"Nós éramos amigos... até _aquilo_acontecer. Ele era um cara bom, sabe? Mas com o tempo... ele ficou diferente. Foi quando ele me humilhou. Acabou comigo e com todas as pessoas que sentiam algum afeto por ele. Então eu fugi. Mas o tempo e as circunstâncias fizeram nós nos reencontrarmos e digamos que isso não foi uma coisa muito boa... talvez... não sei mais." A garota falou encarando o nada.

De súbito, Athena saiu, procurando seus pertences. Logo, já estava vestida, saindo correndo pela porta do hospital. Athena tinha certeza que era culpa _dela_ele ter ido embora.

Isso sim era engraçado.

Ele fora embora porque se achava o culpado por fazê-la sofrer.

Ela fora atrás dele porque se achava a culpada por fazê-lo desistir.

A verdade é que... ambos estavam certos.

[...]

Athena já tinha há muito se cansado de procurá-lo. Como fora boba. Tentar achá-lo numa cidade dessas. Ela riu da própria desgraça.

Mas talvez ela soubesse onde ele estava... pelo destino ou não, ela estava indo a esse lugar quase que inconscientemente.

Ela se virou para olhar o edifício velho. Era grande. Colorido. Pintado de azul, verde, branco, rosa, vermelho e mais um monte de cores. Era lá que ela e Poseidon costumavam ir para pensar, juntos. Então, não perdeu tempo de correr para dentro, subindo as escadas o mais rápido possível, até chegar ao topo do prédio, onde tinha uma vista incrível. Linda. Esse era mais um motivo que os trazia ali. Eles observavam as luzinhas da cidade, falando que eram estrelas caídas, enquanto riam. Sim, uma coisa boba, mas eles eram felizes assim.

"Poseidon!" Ela gritou para o nada. Esperava desesperada por uma resposta.

"Athena?!" Aquela voz disse, assustada. Fazendo-a sorrir.

"Ainda bem que eu te encontrei." Ela disse indo abraçá-lo.

"Pensei que me odiava..." Ele disse, cedendo rapidamente àquele abraço que por tanto esperou.

"Você sabe que não... nunca consegui." Athena admitiu timidamente.

"Mas olhe o que eu causei a você..." Ele disse vendo as cicatrizes claras que agora marcavam a pele da garota.

"Esqueça isso... por favor. Não me faça lembrar também."

"Eu não queria ter te dado aquele tapa... na hora sim mas... ah, me desculpe, me desculpe." Ele falou.

"Está tudo bem... agora venha, vamos voltar."

"Mas meu pai não me quer lá." Poseidon disse de cabeça baixa.

"Claro que quer, seu bobo. Ele só queria que você ficasse um tempo sozinho para refletir sobre o que tem acontecido... mas agora está livre. Volte comigo." Athena pediu.

"Sabe que nunca negaria algo a você, não sabe?"

"É claro." Eles riram.

[...]

Eles saíam do prédio quando Athena se desequilibrou. Ela ainda não estava totalmente curada e ficar aquele tempo todo em pé, ainda mais correndo, tinha consumido suas forças.

O problema foi que ela estava no meio da rua, na frente dele que ainda estava na calçada, e um carro veio correndo sem se dar ao trabalho de parar. Foi tudo rápido demais para eles compreenderem imediatamente o que havia acontecido.

Poseidon não tivera tempo de correr para socorrê-la. Athena muito menos teve tempo de desviar de um carro a 150 km por hora numa rua de 90.

Athena voou pra longe, caindo com tudo no chão.

Poseidon nunca gritara tantos insultos na vida.

"Ah, não. Não pode ser." Ele correu, mal se importando se estava no meio da rua ou não e foi socorrê-la.

Um filete de sangue escorria por sua testa. Vários hematomas eram visíveis em seu rosto. Seu lábio tinha um corte fundo e estava inchado e arroxeado por causa do frio. Ela já tinha desmaiado pela forte pancada na cabeça. Procurou com os olhos o desgraçado que a tinha ferido, mas nem sinal se tinha mais dele.

Com cuidado, Poseidon a colocou no banco do passageiro do próprio carro, que estava a alguns metros, arrancando de volta para o hospital onde havia estado uns dias atrás.

[...]

Parou rapidamente no estacionamento descoberto, e já ensopado – assim como ela – a pegou no colo, adentrando o hospital. Não importava se estava sujando o chão ou ouvindo reclamações. A única coisa importante naquele momento era ela. E o que a tinham feito.

"Ei, ei, me ajudem aqui!" Ele falou para umas enfermeiras que ainda estavam paralisadas vendo a situação. Juntos, colocaram Athena numa maca. "Cuidem dela, façam todos os exames possíveis! Eu já volto." Ele disse com uma autoridade notável. Afinal, seu pai era praticamente um deus lá dentro.

[...]

"Pai, precisa me ajudar!" Ele disse assim que encontrou Cronos em um dos corredores, falando com alguns internos.

"Poseidon, que bom que voltou. Senti sua falta, meu filho." Ele disse. "Mas o que houve?!"

Então ele contou.

Contou que Athena havia saído à sua procura.

Que os dois se entenderam.

E finalmente o que tinha acontecido com ela.

Cronos ficou muito surpreso. Primeiro pela determinação da garota e depois pela má sorte que ela tinha de sofrer duas coisas graves em menos de 15 dias. Ele iria cuidar dela novamente.

"Zeus sempre me disse que ela tinha bastante garra para a idade, mas não sabia que era tanta." Cronos disse, saindo correndo ao encontro de Athena

Poseidon sorriu feliz ao saber que ela ficaria bem novamente.

[...]

"Como ela está?" Perguntou depois de um tempo para uma das enfermeiras.

"Vai sobreviver. Duas façanhas dessas em tão pouco tempo não é pra qualquer um... ela tem sorte." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Posso vê-la?"

"Ela está descansando... mas não acho que seria uma má hora."

A enfermeira continuou a sorrir quando ele assentiu.

[...]

Poseidon se sentia desconfortável naquela situação. Estava passando a noite naquele quarto do hospital. Encarando a cama onde uma antiga amiga sua que ele tinha visto ser espancada, molestada e atropelada dormia – mas nem por isso ela tinha ficado "revoltada" como ele. Eram dúvidas e mais dúvidas que ocupavam sua mente naquela hora.

Não sabia mais nada. Não sabiam se tinham voltado a ser amigos. Não sabia o que aconteceria de agora em diante...

O que aqueles caras diriam quando se encontrassem? E se a vissem? E se _os vissem juntos_? Não que ele se importasse, mas tinha medo que eles fizessem alguma coisa pior... Poseidon sabia bem do que eram capazes.

E Anfitrite? Ele não se importava com ela. Tinha certeza que se ela viesse tirar alguma satisfação ganharia um pé na bunda... e se não viesse, também. Ele, pela primeira vez, via um motivo realmente forte para fazê-lo mudar.

[...]

Novamente, ela acordou com a visão embaralhada.

"E cá estamos nós novamente, não é senhorita?" Perguntou aquela mesma enfermeira.

Athena sorriu fracamente, assentindo.

"Mas pelo menos ele está aqui comigo. Não está?" Ela perguntou num fio de voz.

A mulher olhou para trás e sorriu, assentindo.

"Sim, ele está."

Ela seguiu falando sobre os procedimentos e recomendações para Athena se recuperar definitivamente, mas a garota ouviu apenas metade. Estava mais concentrada olhando o lindo sorriso que aquele cara tinha.

Athena estava desenvolvendo um novo sentimento dentro de si. Um sentimento desconhecido por ela. Mas ela sabia que ele era direcionado àquele homem. Disso, ela sabia.

Poseidon também estava começando a sentir novas sensações. Toda vez que aquele cinza nebuloso se abria devagarzinho para ele, ele sentia correntes elétricas, como se alguém tivesse colocado seu dedo numa tomada. Sempre que ela sorria, seu interior pulava de felicidade. Sempre que ela dizia algo, ele tinha vontade de sair gritando que era o cara mais sortudo do universo.

Afinal, o que estava havendo com eles?

Estariam eles ficando loucos?

Paranoicos?

Ou era só coisa do momento?

[...]

"Athena?" Uma voz conhecida a chamou. Não, não era o médico, nem a enfermeira. Era uma voz mais calma... e doce. Mas não era nenhum de seus irmãos. "Athena, o que foi?" Braços fortes a rodearam, e ela se sentiu protegida, como nunca se sentira antes. E ali, de novo, as lágrimas voltaram. Já estava se cansando disso. Uma hora estava bem, sorrindo. Na outra estava se desmanchando nos braços dele.

Ela manchava a blusa azul do homem que a abraçava.

"Poseidon, fica aqui comigo?" Ela dizia entre um soluço e outro.

"Claro, claro." Poseidon disse, deitando ao lado dela naquela cama do hospital.

Ela não sabia porque estava assim. Sentia um aperto no coração. Como se a qualquer momento iria acordar de um sonho e perceber que ainda estava em sua casa, em outra cidade, e que não tinha nem visto um vislumbre do rosto de seu amigo. Era como se temesse que ele a deixasse. Talvez pelo trauma do que ele fez-lhe há anos atrás.

Então, com a mão do homem afagando seus fios dourados, ela pôde novamente dormir tranquila. Tendo certeza que ele ainda estaria ali da próxima vez que abrisse os olhos.

[...]

Várias semanas se passaram. Athena já havia deixado o hospital totalmente recuperada, Cronos tirara _todos_ da escola, deixando-os em casa e matriculando os mais novos em outro colégio, bem longe do antigo.

Desde então, já que não tinham nada pra fazer, Poseidon levava Athena todo dia a um lugar novo. Eles iam a parques, sorveterias, dançavam na chuva... estavam recuperando o tempo perdido. E como estavam.

A ideia que Athena tivera, que parecera tão impossível naquela hora, estava dando certo. Ela – e ele também – tinha consciência que só essa reaproximação poderia ajudá-lo a voltar a ser como era. Bastava deixar que as coisas acontecessem. E agora, Athena tinha certeza que Poseidon havia voltado a ser "aquele menino alegre que um dia ela conheceu".

Mas quando podiam parar e pensar, a lembrança de que as coisas ainda não estavam totalmente resolvidas o assombravam. Tinham medo de dobrar a esquina e dar de cara com aquele bando de criminosos... podiam até chamá-los de gangue.

Também tinha a questão da mãe dela. Mas isso não era muito preocupante, já que toda semana recebia notícias de que ela estava cada vez mais esquecendo o vício.

"Poseidon, Athena, nós precisamos conversar." Disse Cronos assim que os dois chegaram em casa.

"Claro, sobre o que?" Perguntou Athena, se sentando no sofá.

"Sobre o que vamos fazer, sabe, sobre aquilo... vocês vão falar com a polícia?"

"Ah... isso... nós ainda não..." Começou Poseidon.

"Sim, nós vamos." Athena o interrompeu, determinada, assustando os dois. "O que? Não acharam que eu teria vergonha de falar com a polícia, não é?"

"Não, não, mas pensei que iria esperar um pouco." Disse Poseidon.

"Esperar o que? Isso só vai piorar as chances que temos de pegá-los. Ou está preocupado com sua _namoradinha_, Poseidon?" Athena o desafiou levantando uma sobrancelha, o que sempre o deixava com um pouco de medo.

"Ela não é minha namorada." Poseidon disse entre dentes.

"Esperem, que namorada?" Cronos perguntou surpreso encarando Poseidon.

"Ela não é a minha namorada." Poseidon falou lentamente, dando ênfase em cada palavra.

"Quem é ela?" Cronos perguntou a Athena.

"Se eu te contasse, você não iria acreditar..." Ela disse. Cronos sabia da rixa entre os dois e Anfitrite.

"Não... você... você está namorando com... com aquela... aquela... aquela _vadia_?" Poseidon ficara tão espantado com o palavreado do próprio pai que nem respondeu.

"É... o mundo dá voltas, não é mesmo?" Athena disse.

"Escutem, vocês dois. Ela não é minha namorada. Eu errei em muitas coisas todos esses anos. Eu sei. E uma delas foi... ahn... me envolver com Anfitrite, mas eu mudei. Eu mudei, não foi, Athena?" Ele perguntou quase se desesperando para a garota loira.

"Não vamos tocar nesse assunto agora, Poseidon." Ela se levantou. "Eu estou indo..." Athena parou com a mão na maçaneta. "Vocês vêm?"

Eles correram atrás dela. Os três já estavam dentro do carro em pouco tempo.

"Aonde nós vamos, exatamente?" Perguntou Poseidon.

"Na delegacia, oras."

[...]

Os três caminhavam no pátio da escola onde um dia já estudaram. Atrás deles, vinham dezenas de policiais armados. Todos andando em direção a um canto específico. Quem olhava, dizia até que era cena de filme, quando passa um monte de pessoas andando em câmera lenta com aquela expressão determinada no rosto, que dizia "se entrar no meu caminho, você se ferra também".

"Polícia de Nova York! Na parede, agora! Todos com as mãos aonde eu possa ver!" Gritou um dos policiais, que era meio o 'chefe' ali.

Aqueles 'garotos' mal encarados, junto de algumas vadias que tinham ali – incluindo Anfitrite – foram pra parede. Os policias revistaram todos minuciosamente, encontrando drogas, armas de calibre pequeno e álcool em latas de refrigerante. Quem diria, não?

[...]

Depois de várias horas na delegacia, Cronos, Poseidon e Athena foram avisados que_todos_ os que estavam lá iriam ser presos e esperar pelo julgamento, tanto por tráfico, quando pra contrabando de armas. Eles tinham procurado nos arquivos e a maioria dos 'garotos' não tinha ficha limpa, além das acusações de Athena, o depoimento de Poseidon sobre eles e as provas que Cronos tinha – como digitais e exames – de que eles haviam feito tudo àquilo a garota.

Finalmente, tudo iria ficar bem.

1 ano e meio depois

"Athena, telefone pra você!" Disse Cronos. "É o seu pai."

Athena saiu correndo do quarto onde estudava – sim, eles tinham voltado pra escola sem trauma algum – e pegou o telefone com as mãos tremendo.

"P-pai?" Ela perguntou.

_"Oi, querida, tenho boas notícias..."_Zeus falou do outro lado da linha. Mesmo não podendo ver, ela conhecia seu pai o suficiente pra saber que ele sorria. _"Sua mãe saiu da clínica... e está ótima, nem dá pra acreditar! Quando você vem nos ver?"_

"Nos?! Vocês estão, tipo, 'juntos'?" Athena perguntou feliz. "Mas que ótimo, pai! Eu estou indo... hoje."

_"Sim, sim, mas não venha sozinha. Até logo."_

"Tchau."

Athena encarou toda feliz os outros que a olhavam.

"Athena? O que foi? Tá tudo bem?" Perguntou Héstia.

"Não é nada, é só que... minha mãe saiu da clínica e..." Ela começou, sendo interrompida por Afrodite.

"Mamãe saiu da clínica?! Sério?!"

"É, é, eu vou pegar minhas coisas pra nós irmos vê-los agora..."

"Isso é sério?" Perguntou Ártemis.

"Sim, você vem ou não?!" Disse Apolo.

"Mas vocês não podem viajar sozinhos..." Cronos disse.

"Não, por isso eu vou junto." Poseidon deu de ombros, já gostando da ideia.

"Ah, tá, tudo bem."

[...]

"Vai me contar a verdade?" Cronos perguntou ao filho quando ninguém podia mais escutar. "Qual a ligação de vocês?"

"Não é nada, pai. Nem sei se somos amigos." Poseidon disse.

"Gosta dela?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Pai, nós praticamente acabamos de nos reconciliar. Pare com isso." O outro disse.

"E dai? Pode falar. Você tá gostando dela." Ele riu quando o filho o encarou seriamente. "Mas, ela é ótima. Assim como o pai. Um doce de garota."

"Hm. Mas chega desse assunto."

"Então, nós vamos ou não?" Perguntou Athena sorrindo bobamente.

"Claro."

O telefone começou a tocar e Cronos atendeu. "O que foi?... Como?... Ah, tudo bem."

"O que foi, pai?" Perguntou Poseidon.

"Emergência no hospital. Boa viagem e tenham juízo." Ele disse piscando enquanto Poseidon revirava os olhos. Então ele saiu apressado, batendo a porta e deixando os dois com cara de paisagem.

"Cadê os outros?"

[...]

Yeah, vamos pular a parte melosa do negócio. Sim, eles chegaram vivos e inteiros, foi uma felicidade danada com Zeus, a mãe das crianças, os filhos e Poseidon. Até que Zeus aceitou bem a amizade colorida de Poseidon com Athena.

Já eram 8 horas da noite quando Athena resolveu ir pra varanda tomar um ar. Na verdade, ela também foi olhar as estrelas, coisa que adorava fazer.

Poseidon foi se aproximando devagar, não querendo fazer barulho e a abraçou por trás, fazendo-a gritar de susto enquanto ele ria. Depois de vários minutos que ela tentava sem sucesso dar um tapa no braço dele, Athena desistiu e se voltou para o céu.

"O que olha tanto?" Poseidon sussurrou, com a cabeça em seu ombro, ainda a abraçando, fazendo um arrepio subir pela nuca de Athena.

"Ah, nada, só as estrelas... elas são tão fascinantes... ficam lá por milhares de anos, velando nossas vidas, e nós, meros mortais, nem nos damos conta disso." Athena disse num fio de voz.

Poseidon percebeu como Athena ficava linda quando estava pensativa, com aquela expressão concentrada. Então, aquelas sensações estranhas voltaram de novo, mais fortes dessa vez.

Athena se sentia segura nos braços daquele homem. Enquanto seus sentimentos ficavam cada vez mais estranhos e confusos para com ele. Mas não queria sair dali, seu perfume a embriagava. E tudo que é bom demais, nos faz perder os sentidos, exatamente como ela estava agora, só o que importava era aquele cheiro delicioso que emanava dele.

Poseidon a virou lentamente, abraçando sua cintura, enquanto os braços dela se enroscavam em seu pescoço. Seus rostos estavam perigosamente perto. Suas respirações se misturavam e seus olhos não se desgrudavam. Então, eles ficaram se encarando naquele silêncio, mas era bom. Não era constrangedor. Não era um silêncio em que se precisa dizer algo para quebrar o gelo. O que queriam estava escrito em suas orbes.

Então, um pensamento novo ocorreu em sua mente, enquanto Athena o estudava tentando descobrir o que o fazia sorrir tanto. Então, ele se aproximou mais e mais, ficando a poucos milímetros. Roçou seus lábios nos dela, vendo o quanto eram macios.

Athena puxava levemente os cabelos pretos que _seu_ homem tinha, não hesitou quando sua língua pediu passagem em sua boca, invadindo-a com aquele hálito quente, que a fez estremecer.

Poseidon apertou mais sua cintura, prendendo-a ali. O que começou com um beijo calmo, se tornou algo necessário, os deixando ofegantes enquanto tentavam se aproximar cada vez mais, como se tivessem medo que o outro saísse correndo.

Suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, tinham sido feitas praticamente sob medidas. Não queriam de jeito nenhum, mas tiveram que se descolar procurando por ar, os dois respirando pesadamente, ainda se olhando. Então, quando já estavam recuperados, se atracaram de novo, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo.

Quem olhava sem interesse, diria que os dois estavam sendo uns sem-vergonhas que ficavam se engolindo por aí. Mas quem realmente queria, via que eles eram só duas pessoas descobrindo um amor que nunca pensaram existir, e agora não seriam separados por nada.

Foram muitos minutos beijando, beijando e beijando, não se importando com nada mais ao seu redor, como se não existissem guerras, como se não existisse o ódio, a maldade. Afinal, o bem sempre vence o mal. E aqueles dois poderiam mudar o mundo. Tendo uma estrela cadente abençoando-os naquele momento mágico.

_All of these moments are lost in time._

_You caught on my head like a thorn on a vine,_

_[...]_

_Do I wish I've never known you at all._

_[...]_

_The ghost of you asking me why,_

_Why did I leave?_

_[...]_

_Oh, the ocean rows us away... away… away…_

_And I lose your hand through the waves…_


End file.
